


Cocktail: The Twist

by Emerald_Time



Category: Bollywood Movies, Cocktail - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Femslash, Marriage Proposal, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 07:58:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3602394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emerald_Time/pseuds/Emerald_Time
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: At the end of Cocktail, Gautam and Veronica surprise Meera. But Veronica has a surprise for Gautam as well. When Gautam tells Veronica to do the proposing, she does. One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cocktail: The Twist

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the movie Cocktail or any of its characters.

“So where’re we going for dinner?”

Meera looked up at the familiar words. She couldn’t believe her eyes. It was Gautam.

“I have to make reservations,” the man said walking towards the frozen girl, “Now, please don’t start this again,” he continued, not waiting for a response, “The same arguments, ‘Just leave’ and ‘Go away’, etc. Can’t we have a fresh start?”

Suddenly, another voice spoke from behind Meera, “It was a mistake, yaar!” The woman walked towards Meera and Gautam, a pained expression on her face, “And how dare you come back to India without telling me?! How could you do this to me, my love?! What have I done to deserve such… such hatred?”

“Veronica,” Gautam spoke.

“What?” In an instant, the pain was replaced with an annoyed expression.

“You’re overdoing it.”

“What are you guys doing here?” Meera interrupted before the two could get started.

“My best friend is getting married, and it’s to the guy that _I_ love and _I_ wouldn’t come?!” Veronica asked.

Gautam glared at Veronica and motioned her back, jerking his head to the side.

“Ok, now our hero’s going to talk,” Veronica said, stepping back, patting Gautam’s shoulder.

“Yes, so, Meera,” Gautam began, “What I want to say, no, actually, what I was thinking-”

“Marriage,” Veronica said, motioning him on.

Gautam turned to her, “Why don’t you just do the proposing?”

Instead of backing off like he expected, Veronica grinned, “Fine, move,” and she playfully pushed him out of the way to stand in front of Meera.

“What?” Gautam asked, having no idea what was happening as Veronica knelt in front of Meera.

“Meera, my love,” she said, taking Meera’s hand in her own. Meera’s eyes widened as she tried to hold in her smile at the sight of Gautam’s face.

“My darling, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me,” Veronica said, looking in to Meera’s eyes, “I never knew the meaning of having a family until you came, you made my house a home, and you are my best friend, and now, these last couple of months without you have been hell and I realized that… I realize that, I love you. I love you so much and will you marry me?”

Meera bit her lip; she looked to the side to see Gautam’s jaw drop. She smiled and decided, “Yes, Veronica, I’ll marry you.”

Veronica jumped up, hugging Meera tightly, she laughed, “Yes! We’re getting married!” Saying so, she brought Meera’s face towards her own and pecked her lightly on the lips.

Meera laughed happily, and returned the kiss.

“Wait! What? What just happened?” Gautam asked as he looked at the two girls holding each other in front of him. 

Veronica smirked, “I just stole your bride.”

**Author's Note:**

> Emerald: And, cut! LOL, I was watching Cocktail again, and this just popped in to my head and refused to go away until I wrote it. Well, here it is.
> 
> Yaar – A word in Hindi, meaning friend or buddy.


End file.
